Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technique in radiation imaging.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, X-ray sensors such as a flat panel detector which converts X-ray signals into a digital image and outputs the digital image are being widely used. Japanese Patent No. 4883737 discloses transmitting image data collected by an X-ray imaging system using such a sensor, after checking it on a monitor of an imaging device, to an external PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System) or the like as digital data. A doctor or engineer checks the transmitted image and makes a diagnosis based on it.
In the case where an appropriate image cannot be collected, for example, due to an abnormality of the system, log information output by the system, for example, is used in order to investigate the causes of the abnormality and eliminate the abnormality. However, there are cases where an effective countermeasure cannot easily be taken, such as a case where the log at the time of the occurrence of the abnormality is insufficient, and a case where analysis of the log itself requires a lot of time. Further, although it is also possible to investigate the causes relying on human memory, it is not easy to eliminate the abnormality, for example, in a case where information is not accurate and includes errors.
The present invention has been devised in view of the problems described above, and the invention facilitates, in the case where abnormality occurs in radiation imaging, elimination of the abnormality.